Starfleet/Facilities
This article lists all the significant bases, outposts and facilities in Starfleet. Starfleet Headquarters The primary headquarters of Starfleet Command is located on the grounds of the Presidio in San Francisco on Earth. Established in the 22nd century, it was initially the headquarters for the United Earth Space Probe Agency until the founding of the United Federation of Planets in 2161. In 2364, Starfleet Headquarters was infiltrated by a race of parasitic aliens that had taken control of several key command officers and were building plans to conquer the Federation. However, some members of the admiralty had evaded possession and had warned Starfleet's flagship, the USS Enterprise-D, of the infiltration. Captain Jean-Luc Picard and his crew were able to enter Headquarters and destroy the mother parasite, killing the other creatures in the process and freeing their hosts. In 2375, during the closing days of the Dominion War, the Breen Confederacy launched a surprise attack against Earth, bombing Starfleet Headquarters. Their objective was not to destroy the headquarters but merely terrorize the citizens of the Federation by making them feel vulnerable, crushing Starfleet's morale. Until the Breen attack, no alien power had ever attempted to strike at the heart of Starfleet, making this attack all the more painful for the Federation's citizens. Starfleet Academy Sharing the grounds of the Presidio with Starfleet Headquarters, Starfleet Academy was the primary training facility for new Starfleet recruits. Young adults of any species or gender were welcome to apply to the Academy, provided they could complete a series of induction tests. A usual course of study for officers is a four-year education, although accelerated programs and graduate training are available. Enlisted service requires a much shorter training course, sometimes at a satellite facility of the Academy or at another Starfleet installation. McKinley Station A drydock station located in Earth orbit, McKinley Station was responsible for repairing and refitting Federation starships. It could also function as an emergency construction yard. San Fransisco Fleet Yards An orbital shipyard with planetside administrative offices located in San Francisco. Some of Starfleet's most famed vessels were built and launched from this facility, including three Enterprises. Utopia Planitia Shipyards Starfleet's largest shipbuilding facility, the Utopia Planitia Yards consist of several orbital stations and planetside facilities on Mars' surface where new starship lines were designed and constructed. It was here that the Galaxy-class ships were designed as well as the Intrepid and Defiant classes. Jupiter Station Built some time in the 22nd century, Jupiter Station was originally a starship repair facility and supply depot for cargo runners. By the late 24th century, it had been repurposed into one of Starfleet's primary research and development facilities. The station housed a holoprogramming center where Starfleet scientist Dr. Lewis Zimmerman developed the Emergency Medical Hologram, a medical assistance program installed aboard the majority of Starfleet vessels built in the 2370's. Starbase 1 The first starbase of its kind, Starbase 1 was located on the edge of the Sol system and monitored ship movements in and around the sector. It housed a crew of 80,000. In 2257, during the Federation-Klingon War, Starbase 1 was captured by the House of D'Ghor and its entire crew was killed. Starbase 11 Located on planet M-11 near the Talos system, this base had repair and maintenance facilities for starships and at least some facilities were located on the planetary surface. In 2267, Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise came to Starbase 11 to face court-martial proceedings after being framed for the apparent death of another Starfleet officer. Starbase 12 Located in the Gamma 400 star system, Starbase 12 served as a patrol base for ships patrolling the Federation-Romulan border. In 2257, this was one of several starbases seized by the Klingon Empire during their war with the Federation. Starbase 24 This was a patrol base located on the Federation-Klingon border. It was occupied by the Klingons in 2257. Starbase 74 The base orbited the planet Tarsas III in Sector 001, which was a region of space in the Alpha Quadrant. The starbase worked in conjunction with Starfleet Operational Support Services in the routine maintenance and upgrade of systems and replenishing of supplies aboard starships. Starbase 375 A starbase located 30 light-years from the Cardassian sector. During the first year of the Dominion War, Starbase 375 served as a rallying point for Federation Alliance vessels fighting on the front lines. The base was commanded by Admiral William Ross. Starbase 515 Located near Rhomboid Dronegar sector 006. In 2365, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Acting Ensign Wesley Crusher visited this base; Wesley was attending a Starfleet Academy entrance exam while Picard required surgery to replace his artificial heart. Deep Space K-7 One of Starfleet's major frontier bases during the 23rd century. In 2268, the station became infested with tribbles after an independent trader smuggled a litter of the creatures aboard. The infestation coincided with the arrival of Federation undersecretary Nilz Baris, who transported several tons of the grain quadrotriticale to K-7, intended for cultivation on Sherman's Planet. Unbeknownst to Federation officials, the grain had been poisoned by Klingon spy Arne Darvin in collusion with the visiting crew of the IKS Gr'oth. It was not until hundreds of tribbles were found dead, gorged on the poisoned grain, that the contamination was revealed. Fortunately though, the plan was uncovered thanks to the tribbles and foiled by Starfleet Captain James T. Kirk and the crew of the USS Enterprise, who also happened to be visiting the station at the time. Deep Space 9 Located in the Bajoran sector, Deep Space 9 was originally a Cardassian mining station called Terok Nor. Built by Bajoran slave labour, the Cardassian Union used Terok Nor to process vital ores and minerals plundered from Bajor. After enduring sixty years of Cardassian occupation, the Bajorans at last manage to drive out their oppressors, but were left with a broken world and a divided people. Starfleet was invited to administrate the abandoned Cardassian station in 2369 when the Bajoran provisional government petitioned for Federation membership. When Starfleet took control, the station was moved away from Bajoran orbit towards the Denorios Belt where the Bajoran Wormhole was located. The wormhole's discovery made DS9 a most vital outpost for Starfleet, becoming a leading centre of commerce and scientific exploration. It would prove to be critical in defending the Alpha Quadrant from the Dominion in the years that followed.Category:Star Trek Category:United Federation of Planets